Schatten
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Weiss isn't the only group of assassins working for Kritiker, as they have just found out. Codename confusion,floating upsidedown girls and a mad scientist that is hell bent of kidnapping the teleikintics. RR! this has got to be my worset summary ever!


LKai: (grins) Woot, Weiss Keruz fan fiction!

Satoshi: (looks up from a book) And any Weiss character with in 50 feet of her should run for the hills

Kai: (glares) Shut up, Satoshi! (huggles Omi)

Omi: (begin huggles to death) Help, someone!

Nagi: (giggles) Poor Weiss Kitten

Kai: (smirks) Now I need someone to say my disclaimer (thinks) Schulich, get your ass out here!

Schulich: (groans) I was asleep, what do you want brat?

Kai: (smiles) Disclaimer duty

Schulich: Why don't you get Farfarello to do it?

Kai: He says that disclaimers don't hurt God enough

Schulich: (sighs) Go figure. Lil Kai doesn't own Weiss Keruz but she does lay claims to Schatten (Soji, Clare, Mika and Elena) Please Read and Review

Kai: Or I'll sic Farfarello on you!

Omi: (sweat drops) That's scary in itself.

/Telepathy/

"speaking"

_thoughts_

11111111111111111111111

Omi yawned as he fidgeted with some wires, it was an early morning mission and that was the kind he hated the most. Yoji was always crabby, Ken made dumb mistakes and Aya was well Aya which left him to be the one to pull everything out of his ass at the last minute. Yawning again, the youngest member of Weiss adjusted his headset and waited for the target to come into view.

"Bombay, you all set up there in the catwalk?" A voice belonging to Yoji inquired, he was surprised however when two voices answered him. "Is it just me, or do you sound more girly?"

Omi growled as he got his darts ready. "Shut up, Balinese!" he shouted, wanting to crack Yoji on the head right about now. "Keep focused on the task at hand."

"Hai, Kaasan," was the sarcastic reply before Omi interrupted him by turning off his channel.

"They're here," Aya whispered, interrupting Omi's train of thought, "Weiss, get ready to move."

Schulich grinned as he and the other members of Schwarz walked onto the dimly lit stage to meet the mysterious third party that had promised them information on Weiss. /Hey Crawfish, Weiss is about/ he spoke through his usual telepathic speech/there's also a bunch of new minds that are unfamiliar to me./

Crawford cast an icy glare towards the telepath. /Leave them for now, Schulich/ he growled/we have better things to do./

Schulich was about to reply with another smartass remark when he was interrupted by a newcomer walking onto the stage. The man was tall with long sliver hair that was kept in a low ponytail and dressed in a crimson colored shirt with kaki colored pants. The outfit was topped off with a long lab coat that was practically dragging on the floor. "Who's the resident mad scientist?" the red head German inquired, taking in the sight in front of him.

The sliver haired man smirked as he walked towards the group of assassins. "I prefer the term psychologically challenged," he replied, eyeing the group.

"Well, at least he admits it," Nagi whispered, "which is more then we can say about Farfarello."

"Hurting Weiss hurts God," the Irishman muttered incoherently.

Crawford raised his eyebrow at Farfarello before turning towards the other man. "Who are you and what is this about?" he asked.

"My name is Kaine, and contacted you about this," the sliver haired man said, holding up a red colored disk right in front of Schwarz's faces.

"Crawfish, you dragged me out of bed…for THIS?" Schulich questioned, glaring at his leader. "What's so special about some damn disk anyways?"

"It's special because it holds all the information on it about Weiss that you could ever want."

Crawford smirked. "Oh really? How nice of you to do all of our hard work for us," he remarked, moving to take the disk only to have it be snatched out of his grasp.

Kaine shook his finger in front of the Schwartz leader's face. "Uh, uh, uh…if I am to give you this you need to do something for me," he stated, "I want you to bring a certain girl to me."

"A girl?" Farfarello repeated. "Hurting girls hurt God."

"What is with him and hurting God?" Kaine asked, blinking.

"Don't ask, it's a long story," Nagi replied, looking bored.

"I would move to your left if I were you Kaine," Crawford stated, as Omi launched an assault with his darts on the group Kaine obliged and the darts missed by inches.

"Damnit Omi, how could you miss him?" Yoji shouted.

Omi cursed as he jumped down from the catwalk onto the stage. "I didn't see you trying to do anything, Yoji!" he shouted, "Why don't you start pulling your weight for once!"

Schulich grinned as he walked towards the youngest Weiss member. "Guten tag, mein weing Spielzeug," he greeted, grabbing a hold of Omi and lifting him off the ground. "Wie nett von Ihnen zu kommen."(1)

"Let go of me you twisted German freak!" Omi screamed, struggling to get out of Schulich's grasp.

/Now why would I want to do a thing like that my precious kitten/ Schulich replied, using telepathy.

"You heard the kid," a female's voice shouted, as Schulich felt himself being picked off the ground, "so why don't you back OFF!" the red head was blasted back into a wall while Omi was dropped harmlessly to the ground in front of the new comer.

"Who are you?" Omi questioned, looking up and the girl. He had to admit she wasn't bad on the eyes, but that still didn't make her trust worthy. The girl had long black hair and unnerving looking eyes that were two different colors while the outfit she was wearing consisted of black baggy pants and a grey yukata style shirt.

The girl grinned at Omi as she floated a few feet in the air. "Hi, I'm Soji Yuki, the resident telekinetic of Schatten," she answered cheerfully, "But there'll be time for intros after I get that disk."

Omi smiled slightly as the girl helped him up. "I'm Omi, Omi Tsukiyono," he replied

"I know," was the answer he got.

Schulich growled as he touched the back of his head and felt blood. "Meckern…" (2) he cursed in German, while Nagi helped him up.

"You're not ignoring me are you now, Sholdie?" Yoji mocked, wrapping his wire around the red-heads neck. Nagi moved to blast the blonde away when Schulich told him telepathically to go play with Omi and that new girl instead.

"Omi are you alright?" Ken questioned when he saw Omi and the black haired running towards him to help with the fight.

"Yeah, I'm…" Omi was cut off by Nagi sending a blast of energy his way.

Soji grinned floating upside down in front of the young telekinetic. "Hiyas, you must be Nagi," she remarked, her tone holding amusement as she sent sparks around the two, "I wonder who's more powerful?"

Nagi looked mildly amused as he sent out sparks of his own. "Why don't we find out?" he asked.

_Oh dear, I don't think this will end well,_ Omi thought to himself before running off to find Aya.

Meanwhile Aya and Ken were busy with their own problems of fighting with Farfarello. "Aya, this isn't working!" Ken shouted, while the insane Irishman just licked the blood off of his new wounds.

"Nothing ever works," Aya retorted, holding up his Katana in defense of Farfarello's attacks.

"We've got problems, Aya," Omi stated, pointing towards the battling telekinetic. "If we don't stop them they could bring the whole theater down on us."

"Then deal with it, Omi!"

Omi sighed as he ran back to where the telekinetic duo was threatening to bring the entire place down around him. "You have to stop!" he shouted. "You're going to bring this whole theater down on us!" Unfortunately the blonde's pleas fell on deaf ears as he was blasted back by a burst of Nagi's power and was sent flying into a metal post, knocking him out instantly.

Soji glared at the brown hair boy. "That wasn't very nice," she stated, shacking her finger in front of Nagi's before sending out a wave of energy that shook the entire building.

Watching from the shadows a teal haired girl giggled while a sliver haired girl brushed the green bangs out of her face to get a better look of what was going on. "It would appear Soji-chan found a new friend to play with," the teal haired stated.

"So it would appear, Mika," the other women replied, pulling out a few of her throwing knives out of her suit coat, "I'll go find Clare while you go get that disk from Crawford, okay."

Mika grinned. "Whatever you say," she said before jumping down to do her task.

A girl with light blonde hair and red tips ran through the darkened hallways of the upper stage area hot on the heels of Kaine. "My, my you most certainly haven't changed, dear Clarence," he spoke turning around to flash the girl a sneer.

Taking the opportunity, Clarence quickly pinned the man to the guard-railing dangling his head over the edge. "If you think you're going to talk your way out of this, you are sadly mistaken," she growled, applying pressure to his windpipe. "I won't let you get away, not after what you did to Soji and I."

Kaine grinned. "You expect me to believe that you're really doing it for my precious Soji," he inquired, and was about to continue before he was silenced by a blow to the head, knocking him out. Satisfied for the time being, Clare dropped the man on the ground and was turning to leave when Mika came running up out of breath.

"Clare, we got problems," Mika explained in a hurried fashion, as bits of ceiling came crashing down.

"I can see that, it would appear my sister is having a bit too much fun with her new playmate." Clare stated looking over the railing.

"Then let's just grab her and get the hell out of here!" Mika yelled, taking off running.

Clare followed suit but not before she could spit on the man that had caused her so much pain. _That's for my sister_, she thought angrily running down the stairs.

"Aya, we're fighting a losing battle here!" Yoji yelled before Schulich pinned him to the floor. "Let's just get out of here!" Apparently Crawford must have been thinking the same thing because the instant Yoji said something about leaving Schulich immediately stopped his attack and made a grab for Nagi.

/Come on Nagikins, time to go/ Schulich remarked, grabbing a hold of the young telekinetic and dragging him away from his fight. The boy however decided to be difficult and began struggling against the telepath's grasp as if begging him to let him finish the fight. Schulich on the other hand took the liberty of knocking him as hard as he could in the head and watching him go limp. "Sorry Prodigy, but we haven't got time for that, unless you wanna be crushed"

Soji smiled as she watched the red head carry the boy away. "Nagikins, I think I rather like that nickname," she stated, walking over to where Omi was still laying on the floor a small pool of blood under his head. "I hope we meet again soon."

"Come on sis, time to go!" Clare shouted running past the black haired girl towards the door the rest of Weiss had just used to leave. "Time for phase 2."

11111111111111

Translations: (1)- Good day my little toy, how nice of you to come

(2)-Bitch

Kai: I think I'll leave it at that for now

Nagi: Why?

Schulich: (smirks) Because her brain hurts and the computer is pissing her off

Kai: (smacks Schulich in the head) And since when did I say it was okay to go digging through my thoughts?

Schulich: (glares) Since you woke me up and made me say disclaimer! (looks at Omi) Kitten I would run for the hills now if I were you, you're not going to like what happens in the next couple of chapters.

Omi: (curls up in a ball) I don't wanna know

Crawford: I see much blood and gore in Bombay and Prodigy's future

Kai: (major glaring) Shut up Crawfish! Please read and review! Flames now accepted on crappy fight scene. Lol!

Farfarello: (grins) Badly written fight scenes hurt God.

Kai: (falls over anime style) Nice to know I'm good for something

Yoji: Don't encourage him, Kai


End file.
